I Got You
by SkygazerGirl
Summary: Chloe has her eyes on Clark, but unfortunately for her, Clark has his mind set on Lana. Clark/Lana
1. The Day

Note: This was the first Clark/Lana story I wrote. I edited some things, like the words, I also changed some of the chapter names and edited some of the scenes. If it totally sucks I'm sorry!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1 I Got You  
  
  
  
Chapter 1, The Day  
  
It was a sunny day on that Friday afternoon. The air was warm and the sky was a light blue. It had been welcomed for so long. There had been bad days of rain for the last few days. Everyone seemed to be energized. It was time for lunch at the high school. Clark and Chloe talked for the longest time on her new news report.  
  
They both heard laughing from another table. Clark looked over quickly. It was Lana and her friends standing up in the sunlight. Clark was looking at Lana intently and didn't even stop to blink.  
  
"CLARK!" Chloe yelled out to get his attention.  
  
"W-w what?" he said while turning his head slowly to look at Chloe.  
  
"Well, I can tell what you're thinking Clark. I wouldn't torture your self like that. It's just going to make you go insane after a while." She stated in a concerned voice.  
  
While turning back to stare at Lana, Clark said, "if that were true Chloe, I would have already gone insane by now."  
  
Slowly Clark got up from his sitting position on the blue lunch table and grabbed his backpack, looked at Lana one last time and "sighed." While getting ready to walk away.  
  
"Clark! Are you still going to help me on my news paper report? Or are you just going to wallow in your own self pity?" She said with a sarcastic expression.  
  
"Yes, Chloe I will always help you. When do you want me at your house?"  
  
"Umm… seven is good for me." She stated with a smile.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there!"  
  
Chloe gave Clark another one of her loving smiles. Once he was gone from her view, she looked at Lana and gave them a scowl.  
  
Under her breath she said, "If you can't see what a great guy he is, then you don't disserve him."  
  
She quickly gave another evil glance in her direction and started to pick up her backpack, throwing it over one shoulder. Picking up the remaining books on the table and headed off to where Pete was waiting. Unfortunately, Chloe had to work with Lana on the newspaper at school all next period. The bell rang off in the distance. Chloe and Pete were headed in the same direction.  
  
"Chloe, my girl, what's happening with you today?" He said enthusiastically while waiting for a response.  
  
"Nothing Pete." She said sadly.  
  
"OK, can you be anymore upset? What is going on?" Pete asked.  
  
"It's Miss Fantasy over here."  
  
"Has she been giving you problems?" He asked  
  
.  
  
"No… Never mind Pete."  
  
"Look, you're a wonderful friend to Clark… If Clark has you, he will be just fine!" he said.  
  
Both were standing in the crowded hallway by the teacher's door.  
  
"Thanks Pete… I'll talk to you later ok?" Chloe said.  
  
Waving bye for the next hour, she headed to her office where Lana would be there with her. She almost couldn't stand the idea of seeing her right now.  
  
Lana had part of her light brown hair up and was sorting papers. She looked extremely happy. She stood at a table facing the direction of the door. She had shinny lip-gloss on and was wearing a small light purple shirt that showed her figure extremely well. Chloe walked in the door looking down for a second.  
  
"HEY!" Lana said enthusiastically. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey. Not much I guess…" Chloe said.  
  
"I'm so glad that we work together Chloe. You're like my one of my sisters!" Lana said glancing at her with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, like sisters… Chloe said aloud while walking to her computer. "Can you say, sibling rivalry?" she then whispered.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. The Night

I Got You  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 2, The Night  
  
At seven Clark was suppose to be at Chloe's house. He was already half an hour late. Chloe stretched herself out over her bed to get the phone and call him up.  
  
(The phone rang twice) "Hello," Clark answered.  
  
"Clark, where are you? We are supposed to meet to talk about the paper…. Remember?" she said with a frustrated voice.  
  
"Oh… I'm so sorry Chloe… I'll be right there," he stated nervously.  
  
In a couple seconds Clark was at her door and it was ringing.  
  
"It can't be him… I just got off the phone with the guy?" She thought.  
  
Chloe opened the door slowly. "Clark!" You're here so quickly.  
  
Clark didn't respond shutting the door behind him. He started to walk up to Chloe's room.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Chloe still puzzled.  
  
**Hours Later**  
  
Clark had already left for home an hour ago. They had been working on a news report for almost two hours. After the day they had together, Chloe had an erg to see Clark. She got up from her position on the bed, grabbed her jacket, that was hanging on the door of her room, and started down her stairs.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Every Time

I Got You  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 3, Every Time  
  
Clark was standing in his loft like he normally did almost every day. He looked through his telescope trying to see if Lana was on the porch… She was in fact. Standing leading over the rail looking out at the field and the sky. Clark kept a close watch on her. Her hair wiped in the wind. She was so beautiful in his eyes. Clark heard something moving around in the barn.  
  
"Hello?" Clark called.  
  
He didn't see anyone and know one answered back. Clark looked down at the ground from the window the loft displayed. Pushing his telescope out of the way he started to leap to the ground from his barn. With great ease he landed. It felt like nothing.  
  
"Wow… I haven't tried that before," he thought to himself.  
  
Chloe was walking up the barn steps expecting to see Clark. To her surprise he wasn't in sight. She went to his telescope assuming he was outside. Chloe perfectly saw Lana's house.  
  
"Huh… no wonder why he spends so much time up here. I should have guessed," she said almost disappointed in Clark.  
  
Looking through the telescope again she saw Clark talking to Lana, which made her upset.  
  
"Hey Lana!" Clark said while walking towards her.  
  
She had a blanket sprawled out on the yellow hay while reading a book. She put her focus away from the book and onto Clark…  
  
"Hey, Clark… How did you know I was here?" she asked interested to hear his answer.  
  
"Oh I didn't… I was just taking a walk since it's so beautiful outside. I found something more beautiful right in front of me…" He said with a grin.  
  
Lana gave a shy smile towards him as she blushed.  
  
"You're to good to me Clark…"  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, a really good non-fiction story called, "A Separate Peace," written by John Knowles."  
  
"Sounds interesting!" Clark stated.  
  
"It is." Lana said with a smile. "Come sit with me on the blanket. There is plenty of room…"  
  
"Why did you come out here to read?" Clark asked.  
  
"For the same reason you came out here for a walk," she said with a little giggle.  
  
Clark came and sat down next to her on the wool blanket lying on the hay. The wind was very soothing and the sky was a beautiful light blue. As they sat on the blanket Clark inched towards Lana… He was trying to get even closer to her. The movement didn't go unnoticed. She looked down from her book slowly watching him move closer to her. He didn't notice she was looking at him. Clark sat on his back with his arms lying behind him holding his upper body upward. Lana chose to tempt Clark. She moved positions. She turned her whole body around so her head was resting on Clark's hard muscles of his stomach. Clark tried not to flinch. He had a weird look on his face of excitement. Lana took her book down from her face and looked up at Clark from her resting position. She moved her head around making a cozy spot for her head to rest while reading.  
  
"You ok Clark?" Lana said with a grin.  
  
"F-f-Fine," he said slowly.  
  
Lana smile. She put her bookmark on the page that she stopped at and closed the book, placing it by her feet.  
  
Still resting on his stomach she said, "thanks for coming to keep me company."  
  
"No problem, anytime for you Lana…" Clark said lovingly.  
  
The wind picked up and the surrounding hay, they were seating on, started to blow with the wind. A clump of hay flew to Clark's face and into his hair. Lana gave a hug laugh as his face was engulfed with hay. Some of which was still being blown around by the wind. Lana got up from her lying position and sat up looking at Clark as he sat there stunned. He tried to get most of it off of his face. Lana still laughing and Clark soon joined in.  
  
"Oh… Poor Clark!" Lana said sarcastically. Picking the little pieces off of his hair.  
  
"How did I know that was bound to happen?" Clark said with a shy grin.  
  
He shook his head side to side to get the remaining hay parts out from his hair. Lana's horse that wasn't tied up to anything; came over to Clark and started to nibble on his hair. Lana mouth dropped open with a smile. Her hand moved to her mouth in disbelief. Her long flowing baby blue dress wiped around in the wind. She grabbed her horse by the rains and led her over to a post to tie her up for the moment.  
  
"I'm so sorry Clark!" Lana said while dying to keep the laughter in.  
  
Little giggles came from her, but she quickly stopped trying to be sympathetic to him…  
  
"Hey, stuff happens," he said while trying not to act to embarrassed.  
  
"I guess I better go before all the plagues of Egypt come upon me. Clark said while looking down.  
  
Lana's hand went to Clark's face to pick it up from its sagging position.  
  
"Nonsense… just because you had a little misfortune doesn't mean you have to leave," Lana stated while trying to maintain a straight face.  
  
Mean while Chloe is watching all of this from afar in Clark's barn with is telescope. She had a dissatisfied look as she watched them…  
  
"Clark do you want to come in and get cleaned up?"  
  
"I guess… I just hope I don't smell like horse!" Clark grinned.  
  
They both got up from the blanket dusting them selves off. Grabbing the blanket and book they headed to Lana's house. After wiping him self down with a towel and spraying some stuff on himself, he headed to the living room where Lana was waiting.  
  
"Since I got enough bad things happen to me down here, do you want to go to my loft?" Clark asked hopeful.  
  
"Sure, why not?" They started to walk to the outside headed to Clark's loft.  
  
Chloe noticed their sudden change of direction and panicked.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. Playing the Game

I Got You  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 4, Playing the Game  
  
Chloe ran to the dark side of the barn hidden from site by wooden boxes. She knelt down trying not to make a sound. Laughter was heard coming to the loft.  
  
"Clark… You should have seen your face… it was a Kodak moment… To bad I didn't have my camera with me! That would have been so cute for my scrap book!" Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Good thing you didn't have your camera… I would have to wrestle it from you!" Clark laughed.  
  
Lana gave a shy grin towards him… Chloe was listening intently to their conversation. Lana was holding an invisible microphone, in her hand, pointing it at Clark's mouth pretending to be a news reporter.  
  
"So how does it feel to smell like horses?" She asked cheesy grin.  
  
"Well, I don't know… how do you feel about being hugged by a horse smelling man?"  
  
Clark lunged at Lana trying to get a hold of her while Lana ran from his grasp.  
  
"Clark… Don't touch me!" She said with a smile on her face as she backed into a wall.  
  
"You can not run from the big horse smelling monster!" Clark yelled as they played around.  
  
He ran to her as she was up against the wall. He trapped Lana against it. They were so close to each other's bodies. Both were breathing deeply. Both not sure how to feel. One minuet they were playing around the room and the next they were engulfed by sexual tension. Lana had to think quickly to keep the game going. She ducked under one of his arms running for the stairs. Clark almost had a grasp of one of her hands, but she was to fast. She ran out of the barn into a field of grass. Leaping trying to run from Clark who wasn't far behind her. She stopped in mid tracks, looking to where she could go to get away from Clark. She saw a cornfield up ahead. She darted forward. Her dress and hair swayed in the wind, which made Clark, want to ketch her more. She was off in the field running, zigzagging, jumping over clumps of dirt, and passing corn stocks. When she thought she got far enough she stopped and looked back through the green corn stocks not knowing where Clark was.  
  
Out of know where, he came from behind her, grabbing her small waste, pushing her forward and managing to scare her.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed as Clark turned her around to face him.  
  
Both were panting and now extremely tired. They seemed to be having the best time. They smiled at each other. With Clark's hands still on her waste they nudged heads. Their lips were so close. He looked into her beautiful eyes as she did the same.  
  
Chloe still watching this performance of affection started to run out of his loft and headed towards her home and she didn't stop running.  
  
Clark leaned in pressing his warm head against hers. Barley touching lips. Lana had a look of desperation. She wanted to kiss Clark so badly. They just got finished playing around. He whispered so softly into Lana's ear, "I got you…"  
  
The End…  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
